


Shout at the Sky

by tryslora



Series: A Kind of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Derek Slams Stiles Against the Locker, Gen, Quidditch, Scars, Stiles Talks Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since the Hales seemed to disappear from Hogwarts. Now Derek’s back, and in charge of Quidditch, and Stiles is arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout at the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for prompt #4 (Scars) at fullmoon_ficlet. It is a fusion of the Teen Wolf characters in Hogwarts. These pieces will be written randomly, possibly out of order, as they fit the prompts!
> 
> As always, I do not own the world or characters of either Teen Wolf or Harry Potter; I just like to play with them.

It’s been two years, plus a couple of weeks, since Stiles last saw Derek Hale.

That means two years of rumors that started swirling as soon as Stiles returned to Hogwarts after his first Christmas break, and the Hales did not. Tragedy had struck the Hale family, and Derek and Laura had left the school.

But here they are, just back from the holiday break two years later, and Derek’s sitting in the locker room and pulling on his Keeper gear like he’d never left. He glances up and Stiles stops when he sees his face. Blank, like a wall. Hard. Angry.

It might just be the most pained expression Stiles has ever seen in his fourteen years, and he’s pretty sure Derek thinks he’s not showing any emotion at all. Maybe it’s just that Stiles can read it.

The rest of the Gryffindor team comes in and they all suit up, and soon enough they’re out on the field. Derek’s back to being Captain and no one questions it. They all just take to the air and start doing drills which are a mix of the familiar and the new in Stiles’s mind. Derek’s drills are a mystery next to the ones he already knows from a year and a half on the team.

Stiles fucks up, of course. He doesn’t know Derek’s way of doing things, and neither does Scott, and they both find themselves grounded while the rest of the team stays in the air. Derek leaves their other Keeper—now their _reserve_ Keeper—up there working with the team while he lands by Scott and Stiles.

Derek pushes and prods them, herding them into the locker room before he starts to speak.

“You learned to fly,” he says quietly. There’s something in that tone, something dead and blank that aches when Stiles listens to it. But he hears the _words_ , too, and he remembers that first time when he came to try out more than two years ago.

That gives him strength, and he steps in close to Derek, jabbing a finger at his chest. Stiles has gained height since then, and he may still be lanky and breakable next to Derek’s breadth, but it doesn’t stop him from poking at him. “We learned to fly,” he says, punctuating each word with a jab. “And we might be reserve, but we’re not terrible. We beat out other people to be on this team, and you can stop _growling_ at us just because we don’t know the drills you used to give all of _them_.” One hand flies out as Stiles indicates the team, all people who’ve flown with Derek before.

“Stiles…”

He ignores Scott’s attempt to caution him and steps forward again, getting into Derek’s personal space. “So yeah, you’re back,” Stiles says. “And yeah, you’re older than us and what, you’re still a fifth year? No tutoring going on in those years you were out? Man, that has to just suck, being older than everyone you’re in class with. Knowing that all the people you were with aretaking their NEWTs when you’re just taking your OWLs. But I don’t care because this is _Quidditch_ and I love this and you are _not_ going to ruin it for me.”

Stiles is up against the lockers before he realizes what’s happened, Derek’s hands twisted in the front of his robes, a growl rumbling through him. Scott tries to pull Derek away, but Derek shoves with one hand to keep his distance, the other hand keeping Stiles in place. Derek leans in, forehead close.

“I’m in charge of this team,” he snarls.

“Figured that out,” Stiles snaps back. “And I wasn’t saying you weren’t. But you can’t walk back in after being gone and expect that we’re all going to miraculously read your bloody mind about your favorite plays. Maybe you’ve forgotten how to _be_ a Captain.”

He’s breathing roughly, face hot from the warmth of Derek’s breath washing over him. Derek’s growl is a rumble, deep and husky, vibrating the air around them. But Stiles won’t back down. Derek Hale was a big, scary dude when Stiles was an ickle first year, but two years later he’s just a bully.

“So shit happened,” Stiles says. “I get that. But if you’re back, it’s time to move on. Pull a shirt on over the scars and keep going.”

“You have no bloody idea—”

The door slams open, and Derek drops Stiles so fast that he stumbles, scrambling to find his feet. The rest of the team stands there, watching them.

“Showers,” Derek snaps. “ _Now_.”

And it’s over, just like that, as if nothing ever happened. Boyd claps Stiles on the shoulder on the way by, fingers gripping harder than they ought to. Stiles looks at the older boy, remembering very abruptly that Boyd is a Beater, and far stronger than himself.

“Not all scars are visible,” Boyd says quietly, then he walks on by. 

Stiles exchanges a look with Scott, who shrugs in answer. There’s nothing else to do but hit the showers like the rest of the team.

Stiles stands there under the heavy stream of water, trying not to look, but at the same time he tries to see those invisible scars. There’s nothing visible to his eye, nothing aside from the impenetrable wall that Derek Hale has become.

If that’s his scar, it’s a doozy. Stiles just hopes Derek’s anger at the rest of the world doesn’t kill the team.


End file.
